Identity Crisis
by Elisa-Krane
Summary: After taking a large blow to the head in battle, Raven wakes up thinking that she’s Beast Boy and that Beast Boy is she. How will the Titans get Raven back to her normal self without going completely insane? (COMPLETE)
1. A Large Blow to the Head

Disclaimer: (Dramatically) I confess! I confess! I don't own the Teen Titans! (Stops acting dramatic) There, happy you got your disclaimer? Oh, and the whole point of the story is that Raven will be OOC for most of the story (Hence the title "Identity Crisis"), so don't complain. Don't complain about the run-on sentences, either. I know they're out there.

I finished writing this story back in January before any of the new episodes aired (I just decided to wait to post it during my spring break so that all of the other people who have spring break this week have something to read). Therefore, anything that happens in this story that was referred to in the recently aired episodes (such as Birthmark and Employee of the Month) is coincidental. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- A Large Blow to the Head

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of the Titan alarm rang through the tower as all of the Titans dropped whatever they were doing and met in the main room.

"Titans, Cinderblock's loose again at the old warehouse on Brook Street. We've got to stop him," Robin announced to the team.

"We've stopped him about twenty times already," Raven remarked. It was true. They did stop him a lot of times, and for some reason, he kept escaping and wrecking havoc in the city.

"No kidding, Rae. He can probably break out of jail any time he wants to," Beast Boy commented and received a glare in return.

"DON'T call me Rae," She retorted bitterly.

"Sorry, Raven," The green boy said guiltily with a slight frown.

"We don't have time for small talk, you guys. TITANS, GO!" Robin ordered and ran out of the main room with the others following.

'Do we really need to wait for him to say that?' Raven mentally asked herself as she flew out of the room with the others.

The Titans arrived at the scene to find Cinderblock knocking down everything in his path. It seemed like he was searching for something, but they were unsure of what it was.

They all headed toward Cinderblock and began attacking from all sides. Cyborg hit him with his sonic cannon, Raven grabbed a few large pieces of rubble with her powers and threw them at Cinderblock, and Starfire shot a few laser beams out of her eyes toward the rock-man as she held onto Robin's wrists. On Robin's cue, she threw him toward Cinderblock. Robin landed on his shoulder and tried to tie his arms up with one of his gadgets, but he was unsuccessful.

Beast Boy charged toward Cinderblock as a dinosaur only to get propelled backward into the air. He quickly changed back into his human form in mid-air and continued to fly until he hit Raven and knocked her over. He quickly stood up embarrassed and headed back toward the battle scene to avoid having to see Raven get angry at him. Raven stood up slowly and brushed off some dust that coated the floors of the abandoned warehouse.

Cinderblock picked up a steel beam from the ground and swung around with it in his grasp. Letting go of it in mid-throw, it went flying through the warehouse and hit the off-guard Raven in its flight, taking her down with it.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as the remaining four started to go over to her to see if she was okay.

But she was not okay.

Raven lay on the floor with the beam leaning up on top of her, unconscious. A big part of her forehead became red after the blow. Her eyes were closed peacefully and looked as if she was sleeping.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, running to her aid.

The others followed, running over to her and prying the beam off of her, forgetting about Cinderblock for a moment.

"She doesn't look well. Beast Boy, Starfire, take her home and put a compress on her head. Cyborg and I will take care of Cinderblock," Robin stated, and everyone did as they were told.

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy sat on the edge of Raven's bed and watched her sleep, hoping for any sign of movement.

"Please be ok..." He whispered to her, wishing she would be ok.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet moment that was taking place.

"Come in," Beast Boy said as Robin entered the room and went over to where he was sitting.

"Still no movement?" He asked the green boy, who shook his head. Robin sighed.

"You shouldn't sit there and wait for her to wake up. It might not be for a while now. Plus, if she found out that you were in her room watching her sleep, she would probably kill you," Robin commented.

"Nah, she won't kill me. She's too weak to be able to do that," The green boy stated, cracking a smile for a split second.

"Are you sure you want to stay and watch her? Aren't you bored yet?" Robin asked.

"Of course I'm not bored! Actually, I kind of like being here. It's peaceful. Plus, I feel kind of like this was all my fault, I mean, I did kind of knock her down in the first place and she wouldn't have been standing there as an open target if I hadn't done so," He replied softly.

"Ok then, I'll let you stay, but at least try to come down for dinner tonight," Robin mentioned, beginning to head towards the door.

"Heh. Sorry about that." Beast Boy said, a sweatdrop forming on his face.

"I'll see you at dinner," Robin stated as he left the dark girl's room and shut the door behind him. As if on cue, the aforementioned dark girl began to stir in her bed, which was instantly brought to Beast Boy's attention.

"Raven? Raven, you there?" He asked, putting a hand on one of her hands that lay on top of the sheets.

She stirred some more, moaning softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she studied her surroundings. Beast Boy figured that she was probably trying to figure out where she was and remember that this was her room.

Raven turned and looked at Beast Boy dazedly right before getting a stinging sensation to the now large bruise on her head. She bolted upright and clutched her head as Beast Boy called the others with his communicator. They quickly came to the scene and rushed over to Raven's bed. She took a few deep breaths and slowly began to regain her normal composure... or so they thought.

She dropped her hands to her sides as she looked at them like they were all slightly insane.

"Dude, you guys, what's your deal? Why are you guys all staring at me like that? Is there something in my teeth?"

Reverse process: It was now time for the other four Titans to stare at Raven like SHE was the insane one.

"Um... Raven? You feeling ok there, girl? Cause you just sounded exactly like Beast Boy only with your voice," Cyborg commented, confused.

"Raven? I'm not Raven, I'm Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

* * *

Muahaha... cliffhanger! Well, what do you think? Does it suck? Does it rock? Is it somewhere in-between? Review if you so desire. I would greatly appreciate it if you did. 


	2. Will the Real Beast Boy Please Stand Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...

Chapter 2- Will the Real Beast Boy Please Stand Up

* * *

"Raven? I'm not Raven, I'm Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"Uh… no you're not. I'M Beast Boy. YOU'RE Raven."

"Nuh-uh! I'M the REAL Beast Boy, and you're just an impostor who's trying to look and act like me," She stated, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The other three stood there and blinked several times while allowing those two to bicker for a while.

"No, I'M the real Beast Boy!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not Beast Boy!"

"Are too Beast Boy!"

"You are so not Beast Boy because I'M Beast Boy!" The girl formerly known as Raven yelled.

"Why do you think you're me?" Beast Boy asked, getting irritated by the current situation. Although he was kind of happy that someone wanted to actually be him, he thought that this situation was way too creepy and needed to be stopped immediately.

"Why do YOU think that YOU'RE ME?"

"I don't think I'm you, Raven!"

"And why do you keep calling me Raven? I'm not Raven, I'm Beast Boy! Geeze, perhaps since you think that I'm Raven and that you're Beast Boy, which you're clearly not because I'm Beast Boy, that maybe you should be Raven!" She exclaimed.

"What? I'm not Raven!" Beast Boy replied in shock, "YOU are!"

"See? There you go again, thinking that I'm Raven. Well from now on, you are," The former-Raven stated as she got off of her bed and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about how Raven was awful moody today.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all looked at Beast Boy, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"What? I didn't make her go all haywire on me! Her head must be all messed up after that steel beam hit her. I mean why else would she think that she's me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know not of why she would think she was you in the first place, Beast Boy," Starfire stated sadly, "But all that matters now is that we restore her to her original condition before this becomes any worse than it already is."

Beast Boy sighed. This was most likely going to be much harder than expected.

* * *

Beast Boy's second encounter with the BB-turned Raven wouldn't be until close to dinnertime later that day, when he, in the middle of his video-game-playing with Cyborg, was interrupted by a fuchsia and black dressed figure plopping down on the couch next to him.

A figure who wore a distinctly familiar fuchsia and black outfit on them.

In fact, this was the same exact fuchsia and black spandex bodysuit that Beast Boy wore.

Beast Boy turned to look at the figure, having paused the game to do so.

She happened to be wearing Beast Boy's complete outfit, the only differences being that it was stretched out in some places much more than others and that it looked rather tight-fitting on her because he was shorter and thinner than her. She wore his bright pink shoes, silver belt, and silver gloves that went with the outfit. Her violet hair went from its straight, flat look to being spiked up in many insane directions about her head.

Or, at least, it was attempted to be spiked. A very sad attempt at that, one might add. Then again, it is quite hard to spike long hair without using up lots of hair gel to do so. It was quite clear that she didn't use much hair gel at all. Then again, it was probably because everyone's favorite green teenage superhero didn't have much hair gel left and kept forgetting to put it on the shopping list.

She grinned goofily at him while he just sat there blinking at her dazedly.

'Dude, do I look that stupid when I grin?' Beast Boy wondered to himself as he stammered to form a sentence.

"Um… hey Raven… I… like your new look…" He managed to state.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm NOT Raven! YOU are!" She exclaimed back, "And dude, why aren't you wearing your outfit like you always do? And why in the world are you playing video games with Cyborg? You NEVER play video games. In fact, you're always sitting over there on the other couch reading your stupid books about who-knows what and…" She trailed off.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other and blinked numerous times before looking back toward the BB-turned Raven. By this time, Robin and Starfire had come over to the scene and just stood there and watched it, letting the Beast Boys figure it out on their own until the real one would go to them for help.

"…You dissed your books. You never dis your books." Was all Beast Boy could manage.

"Dude, they're not my books. They're yours, which by the way, you should probably be reading right about now," She retorted.

Beast Boy stood up, crossed his arms, and began to walk off. He was really not liking the new Raven. She had, he believed, a worse attitude than the real Raven, which was saying a lot. And half the time, the things she said didn't even sound like things that he would ever say to her.

"What ELSE do you want me to do, dress like her?" He fumed as he stormed off toward the doorway.

"That would be nice," She stated as the doors shut behind him.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all looked to the BB-turned Raven and then to the doorway.

It seemed as if our heroes had an identity crisis on their hands.

Actually, that is exactly what they had.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Review if you want. I would greatly appreciate it if you did. 


	3. Poe and an Insanely Logical Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Edgar Allen Poe's "The Fall of the House of Usher", and I wrote this chapter a while before the episode Employee of the Month, so the mention of Beast Boy's love of mopeds is completely coincidental with the episode. Also, I mean not to verbally bash any Windows 95's or any of the owners of said computers. I only mean to be funny, not insulting. Now, on with Chapter 3. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3- Poe and an Insanely Logical Discussion

The door to Raven's room quickly slid to a close as Beast Boy traveled into the room. If Raven was going to be Beast Boy, then he figured he'd humor her by being Raven. After all, she did think that she was actually the green boy who could shapeshift into animals and that he was the dark, creepy girl who could levitate and use her powers by saying those three magic words.

He walked about the room, finally getting a chance to study her room in greater detail without the looming threat of Raven bursting into the room and grinding him to a pulp at any moment. This was the chance he was waiting for a while now. He liked her a lot and wanted to get to know her better, but she didn't appear too friendly toward him. Although, he wondered why, after defeating Malchior the one evening a while back, she had suddenly embraced him a tight hug.

Maybe she was just stressed and needed someone to be there for her at the time, he would mentally tell himself.

But still, he wondered about what she truly thought of him and all of his silly little quirks.

Beast Boy sat down on her bed and looked around her dark, gloomy room.

He sighed. What was he to do about the current predicament but humor her?

Perhaps what he needed to do is hit her hard in the head again and maybe snap some logic back into the girl.

But he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to accidentally make things worse.

Most importantly, he didn't want to hurt his friend.

Beast Boy walked over to her dresser and saw an open book lying on top of it. He looked at it curiously and picked it up.

He read the title listed on the page.

"The Fall of the House of Usher, by Edgar Allen Poe." He stated out loud, "Aw, what the heck, I'll read it."

And so he sat himself down on Raven's bed with her book and began to read.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Robin went to Beast Boy's room to go see Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Came the female-voiced reply. Robin mentally smacked himself for forgetting that Raven had taken over Beast Boy's room as well as his outfit and personality. In fact, the only things of Beast Boy's that she didn't have were his powers and his body.

"Well… um… you missed dinner, and I thought you might want some. We made you some tofu dogs because we thought you were going to eat with us, but you didn't come, so I figured you might want them now and reheated them for you."

The door slid all the way open as the fuchsia and black clad girl stepped into the hallway.

"Aw, thanks, dude. I love tofu dogs," The girl grinned as she took the plate from his hands, "Oh, by the way, Robin, if you see Raven anytime soon, tell her that I'm really sorry for being a jerk to her earlier."

"Well actually, I was going to go and see Raven right now," Robin stated, having wanted to visit the actual Beast Boy in the first place. "I'm sure that Raven would appreciate it more if you apologized in person. Perhaps you should come with me," He commented, trying to avoid the use of the pronoun 'she' in his sentences for that Beast Boy was clearly not a she.

"Nah. As much as I'd want to go and see her, I'd only be a bother to her like I always am. I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now." She smiled, "Plus, I've got tofu dogs that are waiting to be eaten."

"Well ok then, suits yourself. I'll see you later," Robin replied as he left off to Raven's room, feeling rather glad that she didn't come with him. He wanted to talk to Beast Boy alone about this, which he wouldn't have been able to do if she came along with him. Though he couldn't help but try and be nice to the troubled girl by offering for her to come with him to Raven's room.

He approached her room and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy? You in there?" Robin asked, knowing that Beast Boy wasn't brainwashed.

"Yeah, I'm in here. What's up?" He replied from inside the room.

"I wanted to see if everything was ok. You didn't come down for dinner, and I was concerned because you… "

"Weren't hit in the head? Yeah, I know. Sorry that I didn't come down for dinner. I was too busy viewing Raven's room in detail, now that I am supposedly Raven," Beast Boy explained.

"In that case, since you are supposedly Raven, am I allowed in your room?"

"Well, since I'm not actually Raven, then sure, you can come in," The green boy replied as Robin entered Raven's room. Robin glanced around the room in search of his green companion, and found him sitting on Raven's bed, holding an open book in his hands.

"Um… you're reading… any reason why?"

"Well, when I was checking out her room, I found one of her books on her dresser open to some page, and I was tempted to see what exactly it is she reads anyway," He pointed to the book he was holding in his hands.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"It was open to some story written by some Poe dude. Something about that rapper dude named Usher and his old creepy mansion."

Robin walked over to Beast Boy and looked over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, the story isn't about the rapper named Usher."

Silence. For a moment, anyway.

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

A pause, then, "Dude, check this thing out though, it's no wonder why she's so creepy. Here, let me read you some of it."

And that he did. And not just normally read it out loud, oh no, he just had to go and read it in his telling-ghost-stories voice.

"During the whole of a dull, dark, and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly dreary tract of country; and at length found myself, as the shades of the evening drew on, wit-"

"Beast Boy, I get your poi-"

"Within view of the melancholy House of Usher. I know not how it was- but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervad-"

"I GET it, Beast Boy. You can stop reading it out loud n-"

"Pervaded my spirit. I say insufferable; for the feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable, because poetic, sentiment, with which the mind usually receives even the sternest natural images-"

"BEAST BOY!"

"Ok, shutting up now."

There was silence again for a moment until Robin broke it.

"Anyways, don't go trying to be Raven now. We don't need two Titans having identity crises around here." Robin said, "Oh, and Raven kind of went and ate your dinner. She's suddenly got a thing for tofu now."

"Figures." Beast Boy said as he stood from the bed and turned to face Robin. "Oh well, I kinda wanted to talk to you guys anyway about how to fix all of this. Got any ideas?" He asked while setting the book down on the bed.

"Not besides hitting her really hard in the head again, no," Robin replied.

"Drat. That was my idea too," Beast Boy remarked.

"Then I guess the best idea for now is to wait a couple of days and see if things get worse. I think I'll call a meeting later tonight to discuss the situation and what we're going to do if there's trouble." The boy wonder stated, "After all, since she thinks she's you, she's not going to be using her powers because she doesn't think she has them."

And thus, a light bulb appeared above the greener one's head.

"That's it!"

"What's it, Beast Boy?"

"What if we try to show her things that would help her get back to her old self again? Things that I love and the real her can't stand, but since she's Beast Boy now, she'll be forced to like them. And slowly over time, she'll realize that she really never did like them and therefore not want to be Beast Boy anymore!" He explained.

After a moment of pondering, Robin came to a conclusion, "Interesting idea, but there's one problem."

"There is?"

"She practically IS you. She now walks, talks, and BREATHS Beast Boy. She doesn't like the things that Raven likes anymore because she's Beast Boy now. She now likes tofu dogs, she likes playing video games, and she likes the idea of picking up chicks in mopeds. Face it; she's living your life now. She may as well be green with shapeshifting powers, but she's not. That's the only thing that stands between her and the real you."

A pause, then:

"Hey, how'd you know about the moped thing?"

"… Who doesn't?"

"…Good point."

Another pause, which again was broken by Beast Boy.

"So, what do we do? We can't just sit around and let her think she's me and that I'm her. I can't just be kicked out of my own room like this by an impostor! She won't let me go in there! She's all like 'Dude, you never let me in your room, so why should I let you in mine?' One: I wouldn't act like that! If she actually showed the sign that she knew I existed by wanting to see me, then I would let her visit! It's not that often that Raven warms up to people and shows a little emotion now and then! It's always 'Get out of my room,' or 'Go away,' or 'I want to be left alone,' but yet I still try and be nice to her, even when she treats me like dirt! Two: She's only saying that I never let her in my room because at the time it was HER who never let ME in HER room!"

My, my, it looked like Rage was having a little fun today in the mind of "Raven." However, Robin stayed rather calm after Rage's bout of fury, and replied with the following statement:

"Well… she, as Beast Boy, thinks that you, who is the real Beast Boy, is her, Raven. She doesn't completely act like you because she doesn't know that you would act differently. She probably thinks that you, as yourself, wouldn't let her, as Raven, in your room because she's never gone to see you in your room before. Therefore, she makes the assumption that since Raven never let Beast Boy in her room when he came to see her, that Beast Boy wouldn't do likewise for Raven even if only on a blue moon would Raven actually go out of the way to Beast Boy's room to visit him."

And thus passed minutes in which the gears in Beast Boy's head slowly cranked in the information and processed it with the speed of an old Windows 95 on its last leg. Robin made a mental note to speak not as wordily in the future when around Beast Boy.

"You ok, Beast Boy?" He asked the pondering green one.

"Yeah… I didn't realize it until you said it… she's probably got a lot of false impressions about me… because she doesn't know me… but hey, that's her fault for not getting to know me better."

"Perhaps why it's a good idea if you pretend that you are Raven and act like you give a care about her, as Beast Boy, so that she does think differently of you, as Raven. Even though you're telling me that you, as yourself, give a care about her, as Raven, it seems like that she doesn't know it too well."

"Yeah, but… when she originally woke up, she didn't think I was Raven, she just thought I was some Beast Boy impersonator. Then again, her, as Beast Boy was probably mad that someone was trying to duplicate "the real deal"…"

Robin commented, "And also that you, as yourself, are currently mad that she's trying to duplicate you, the real Beast Boy."

"Of course. I'm more unique when there's only one of me. Plus, there's plenty of me to go around, so why make two of me?" He did one of his famous goofy grins, "Now, how about we get me some dinner. I'm starving here!"

Robin smiled. Beast Boy was still the same old Beast Boy, no matter who was trying to take over his life.

* * *

Well, was it good? Was it bad? Tell me if you want to. All you have to do is take a minute out of your time and review it. 


	4. To Concept or to Misconcept, That is the

Well, I'm glad to see that people like this story! It's cool to see suggestions for what I should do next, although since I already finished writing this story back in January and have the chapters already divided and ready to post, it would be hard for me to try and work in suggestions into the story when I already finished it. So I'm sorry about not being able to take suggestions from you guys. I hope you like the story anyway (confusing as it may be at times), though!

A couple of reviewer responses before we move on with Chapter 4…

ArcherGirl87, you'll be happy to know that I already wrote your suggestion out in Chapters 7 and 8.

Marrie, your suggestion made me laugh at the thought of that, but I didn't have anyone going that far in here, sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, would I be here right now?

* * *

Chapter 4- To Concept or to Misconcept, That is the Question

After the conversation, the two boys left for the kitchen for some food for Beast Boy. When they entered the main room they saw that everyone else was there. If they were going to get in a four-way discussion about the current matter, they were going to have to find a way to get Raven out of there.

Robin whispered to Beast Boy, "Remember what to do."

Beast Boy nodded.

Starfire, who was busy watching the remaining two Titans in a heated video game battle, turned around at the sound of the door sliding open and closed.

"Hello fellow friends! I was beginning to worry about both of you ever-so-greatly! Please, won't you join me in the viewing of the games of video? It is most thrilling to watch! You will not believe this, but Raven is playing!"

"HELLO, I'm not Raven!" A voice came from the couch.

"Why sure Starfire, I'd love to watch," Robin said as he headed to a spot from behind the couch to watch. Of course Raven was losing because she's not actually Beast Boy, but she seemed like she had a greater knowledge of the controls than what Robin thought she had.

'There isn't much I can do with Raven in the room. I'll have to wait for a discussion until she's not in the room.' He thought. It was too bad that getting Raven out of the room is going to be much harder to do now than it was in the past.

"And what about you, Be-"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do since I left my book in my room," Beast Boy said in the best monotone voice he could muster. He felt bad for cutting her off, but if he hadn't, he figured that Raven would start on another 'That's Raven, not Beast Boy!' rant.

And with this statement, the game was paused, and all eyes, real and cybernetic alike, of owners who weren't in on the plan as of yet, were on Beast Boy.

"Dude, did my ears just hear what I think they heard? Raven's actually going to spend time away from her books!" The actual Raven remarked, turning around in her seat and crossing her arms on the back of the couch to face Beast Boy.

"I left it in my room," Beast Boy stated.

"You could always phase through the floors and get it from your room in a matter a moments," Raven responded.

"I don't feel like it." Rather, he couldn't.

"Dude, have you become lazy, Raven?" The former dark girl asked.

"No. I'm not lazy. I just don't feel like reading right now," Beast Boy replied.

"You don't feel like reading? That's new."

"Friends! Please! Stop of the arguing! Please do not bicker!"

Raven smiled sheepishly and loosened her tension, "Sorry, Star." She looked at Beast Boy, "Oh, and I don't know if Robin told you that I'm sorry about being a jerk to you earlier. I figured that you wanted some time to yourself and that you didn't want to see me at the time."

"…No, he didn't tell me that…" Beast Boy stated, trying to keep his sentences as brief as possible when acting as Raven.

Crickets, followed by Robin in an attempt to get Cyborg out of the room.

"Um, Cyborg, can I see you for a moment?" Robin spoke up, directing the attention to him and Cyborg and away from the bad vibes coming from "Raven."

"Sure, what for?" He replied. Robin barely nodded his head in the general direction of the violet-haired girl with an identity crisis and Cyborg still understood. "Ah. Sure, Robin."

And so they headed out of the room. Beast Boy took it as the cue to get Starfire out of there as well.

"Um, Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"What is it that you wish to ask of me, dear friend?"

"Um… it's kind of a girl thing…" He looked at Raven, "And the last time I knew, Beast BOY isn't a girl."

Starfire looked from the violet-haired girl with an identity crisis to the boy who was confirming, just in case it wasn't obvious already, that he isn't female. She had obviously forgotten that Raven thought that she was him and thought that he was her and hadn't picked up on the fact that Beast Boy was humoring Raven by trying to act the slightest bit like her to convince her that he WAS her. Which, of course, he wasn't. Oh, how confusing this all is.

"No, you aren't a girl… so?"

"She's not?" Raven asked.

"Just… never mind," Beast Boy stated, grabbing Starfire's wrist and dragging her out of the room, leaving the girl in question all alone in the main room, feeling a little confused and a little alone.

Also, she was confused because she was feeling alone. For some reason, being alone didn't bother her in the past the way it did now. Because it bothered her, she felt that there was something wrong. Why had she not noticed that being alone bothered her before?

Because in the past, it didn't bother her. It didn't bother the dark girl who loved to read books and meditate.

It bothered the girl who thought she was the green changeling that loved things the dark girl hated and hated the loneliness and silence that the dark girl loved.

There was an imaginary mask on this girl that was concealing her true identity, and it needed to be removed as quickly as possible.

* * *

After the discussion and a late-night dinner, Beast Boy decided that it was way past bedtime for him and headed toward his room for some shut-eye. He approached his own room and opened the door. The room was messy as usual and dark since it was nighttime.

He made his way to the dresser after closing the door behind him and heard a soft whirring noise. Looking around for the source, he tripped over one of his spare shoes that lay on the ground not far from his bunk bed. He got up from a pile of non-uniform clothes on the floor that broke his landing and noticed that the other shoe was not far from his bunk either, as well as his spare set of gloves and belt.

And then it occurred to the sleepy superhero that the Beast Boy wannabe had taken over his room as well as everything else in his life. He decided to check to see if she was in the top bunk by flying up as a bat and hovering by the top bunk just until he made sure that she was there. Once he saw her, he quickly flew back down and decided to put the bottom bunk to use for the night. Unfortunately, she heard him poking about his own room and woke up just enough to kick him out again.

"Dude, Raven, what are you doing in my room?" The girl inquired with a very shocked look on her face. He concluded that she did have one thing right about him: If he ever woke up in the middle of the night and found her of all people snooping about in his room when normally she never showed a care of ever visiting him in the first place, he too would have a very shocked expression on his face.

"Um… nothin'," He stammered, forgetting that in Raven's mind he was Raven.

"Nothing? You of all people are here in my room at some really late hour of the night and all you have to say for yourself is that you were doing nothing?"

"Well, Beast Boy… I was just about to go to bed, and I think that I, being so tired and all, thought that I was in my room instead of yours," Beast Boy lied a quick cover-up to save his precious booty. Heaven forbid that his precious booty would ever be put in danger by the purple-haired girl with an identity crisis who he had grown so fond of when she wasn't thinking that she was he.

"Riiiiiight." The girl stated, lying back down in the bed, "And this, just in case you need a memory check Rae, is Beast Boy's room. Not yours, mine. Bottom bunk's mine too, for some reason. Plus, you have your room."

"Thank you for clarifying that for me, just in case I didn't know already." He said in the best sarcastic monotone voice he could pull off. He headed toward the door of his room and suddenly stopped, turning to the girl.

"Oh, and don't call me Rae." He added before getting out of his room as quickly as possible.

'Great, one more thing she got right about me: Calling Raven Rae,' He mentally concluded as he promised to himself to never head toward that room ever again until she was back to normal.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of it, your thoughts are greatly appreciated! Oh, by the way, if you like this story, you can check out my other two stories if you want to/have the time to! (Smiles) Well, until next chapter, ta ta for now! 


	5. Mad Acting Skills

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't get back to posting the last half of the story sooner, but now I'm back with the next chapter! Well, I killed most of the insane (and rather unnecessary) logic in this chapter and added some more funny stuff to it, so now it's hopefully better than before. I think the chapters from here on out are a lot better than the previous ones- there really isn't much of that pointless insane logic in the rest of the story. And don't worry if you were confused by it- I don't think it really has a great effect on the plot. It's merely the result of being up late at night on an insane writing spree.

Oh, and I don't own the Teen Titans. I just own a shirt with them on it. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5- Mad Acting Skills

It was nearing noon the next day when Beast Boy headed out to the main room. He didn't get much sleep the past night because he had to spend the night in Raven's creepily dark room that was naturally even creepier at nighttime. When he entered the main room, everyone including the BB-turned Raven was present. He figured that he would have beaten Raven into the main room since Beast Boy tended to sleep in.

"Since when did Raven of all people begin waking up last?" She lightly taunted as Beast Boy rubbed an eye with his hand and headed toward the kitchen area.

"Leave me alone. I didn't get a good sleep last night," Came the groggy reply.

"Yeah… BB… just leave her be," Cyborg stated, backing up the real Beast Boy. One of the things that the four discussed the previous night was to call Raven Beast Boy and Beast Boy Raven until Raven was back to thinking that she was Raven.

"Ok, I guess so… I was just getting back for what she did last night, that's all."

"Don't you DARE mention what happened last night or you won't live to see your lunch."

This statement was said by none other than Beast Boy himself in the most threatening Raven-like tone he could muster. Another one of the things that was discussed was that Beast Boy was to act as close as he can to Raven so that he fooled the real Raven into thinking that she was really Beast Boy because he would be acting so similar to Raven.

"Yes, Master," She replied solemnly.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some herbal tea in peace," The green one stated as he headed over to the tea kettle and proceeded to make himself some tea. The other three Titans looked to each other, quite shocked by Beast Boy's acting skills.

Starfire whispered to the other two, "Beast Boy's acting stills are better than I had predicted they would be. If I did not know better, I would think that Raven's spirit was trapped in his body."

"But that's the thing, her spirit isn't in his body. This is just a weird case of amnesia on Raven's part. Beast Boy's just acting like he's Raven so that he fools Raven into thinking that she really is Beast Boy. I'm sure when she leaves the room he'll begin acting like himself again," Robin whispered back.

After that moment, Raven walked over to the three Titans.

"Dude, why aren't I in this conversation? And what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothin'." Cyborg commented, "Just that if you keep on pickin' on Raven like that she's gonna think that you've got something for her."

"WHAT?" She asked him with a frightened look on her face. A weird situation had occurred in which Cyborg, having somehow forgotten that "Beast Boy" was really Raven, did exactly what he was telling her, as Beast Boy, not to do. And that was to tell Raven that Beast Boy had a crush on her. But, since she was really Raven, it took her off-guard for that the real Raven had never really concluded that he liked her and thus figured that Beast Boy just picked on her for the sake of picking on her and that he didn't like her. Of course, this felt really weird for Raven, seeing how she, as Beast Boy, never remembered liking Raven in the past.

"You heard me. Don't make it too obvious that you like her or she'll find out in a snap," He restated.

Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg with disbelieving looks on their face. He noticed their glares upon him and quickly turned toward them.

"Um, why are you looking at me like I just did something I wasn't supposed to do?"

They shook their heads.

"Maybe because you DID." Robin said bitterly, "She's not supposed to KNOW that."

"And she won't if I don't let her find out," Raven replied. The other three just looked at her.

"…Um…riiiight…" Robin continued to blankly look at her. She was denser than Beast Boy if she didn't get that one.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

Beast Boy had walked up to the other four Titans with a mug of fresh-from-the-pot herbal tea in hand. Sure, it smelled good, but who knows how well Beast Boy's tea-making skills are, if he even has any at all. 'It shouldn't be too hard,' he thought; 'because all it basically is is boiling water and adding some, well, herbs, right?'...But then again, boiling water just might be a little too sophisticated for him. We'll see about that.

"Um… nothin'." Raven stated, darting her eyes about the room to avoid looking at Beast Boy. She, as Beast Boy, didn't want "Raven" finding out that "he" liked "her" as of three minutes ago. Although according to the other three, they acted as if he had liked her for a while now.

"Whatever… I was wondering if we were going to have combat practice today," He responded, surprised that he could keep up acting like Raven for so long. He made a mental note to ask the others what the whole situation was about a few minutes before, but who knew if he would remember to look at his mental note.

"Of course we are, Raven. We're not going to be able to beat anyone unless we practice," Robin replied. Another one of their ideas for trying to get Raven back to normal was to have combat practice. After trying to shapeshift, she would be again put in an awkward situation, wondering why "he" never had any problems before with changing into animals.

"Good." And with that note, he went and downed a large gulp of steaming hot, badly flavored herbal tea.

And practically gagged and burned himself at the same time.

He quickly swallowed it, trying to get the hot liquid as far away from his tongue as possible. And as another obstacle, he had to keep a cool composure and act like Raven would when burning her mouth with tea. Too bad she never did that, or he would have an idea of what to do.

"OW."

"Too hot, Raven?" Robin asked, concerned.

Beast Boy nodded. The BB-turned Raven attempted to stifle a laugh, but couldn't keep it in. After a moment of laughing, she suddenly stopped. She felt like something was wrong. When did Beast Boy ever laugh at Raven for anything wrong that she did? She couldn't remember such a time. So why was "Beast Boy" laughing at "Raven" now? In reality, Beast Boy had actually made her laugh, but of course she didn't think that she was Raven.

The laughing was followed by a glare from the real Beast Boy.

"Um… I'm going to practice now," Was all that was said by the girl wearing the tight fitting, nearly bursting-at-the-seams fuchsia and black spandex suit before she ran out of the room.

Beast Boy let out a huge sigh. A huge with a capital H sigh.

"Dude, being Raven is HARD." He stated, "I don't know how she does it."

"Well you've been doing a real good job of acting like her today. She would be surprised if she knew that you could act all menacing like that. The way you scared her out of here just now was pretty Raven-like to me." Robin commented.

"Yeah, I don't think you even need to ask her, but if you want, maybe you should go ask her how she can act like that once she returns from your head," Cyborg joked.

"I think I will." Beast Boy stated. "...So, what was going on earlier that you guys wouldn't tell me about?"

"Oh, nothing besides the fact that Cyborg told Raven that you like her," Robin stated casually, directing a glance at Cyborg.

"He did WHAT?" Beast Boy exclaimed, glaring at Cyborg. "Dude, please tell me you so did NOT tell her that!"

"Sorry, lil' man, but Rob's right. I forgot that she isn't the real BB and kinda mentioned about your lil' crush and not to let you, as Raven, find out about it... when instead I just did what I wasn't supposed to do... I let the real Raven find out."

"I cannot. Believe. You TOLD her! CY-borg!"

Starfire looked at the scared, worried look on Beast Boy's face and inquired:

"How long have you the "feelings of affectioning" for our friend Raven, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Please, don't call it "feelings of affectioning"..." He said while using air quotes, "...It makes it sound really REALLY mushy and lovey-dovey... but to answer your question, I've liked her for a long time now. I felt really bad when she got hit in the head because I feel partly responsible for that happening to her."

"Hopefully, we shall find a way to return her back to her original form soon and then you will be able to tell her how you feel about her. That is what you want, right? To be able to tell her how you feel?"

"Why do I need to tell her? Cyborg already did."

"Because it will have more of a meaning to Raven if you told it to her in person." Starfire stated with a smile.

Beast Boy looked at her and then smiled back.

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it?"

She nodded.

"Uh... you guys? As much as I'd love to talk all day, I think we should get to practice before the real Raven starts to get impatient," Robin replied.

"Since when did Raven get impatient?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Since she became you."

And so, the remaining Titans headed to the gym.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Tell me in a review- it doesn't have to be a long one. I'd love to hear your feedback about the story so far. 


	6. A Heated Argument and Some Brooding

Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 6! This is probably my favorite chapter of this story, so I hope you like it as much as I do! It was a fun one to write!

I'm so glad people like this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! I know the first few chapters are confusing, so when I get the chance to, I'm thinking about fixing them up and reposting them. First, there are a few reviewers I felt I should respond to before I start the chapter.

SugarDevil – I can see her in the suit too, with her hair all weird and falling in her face... don't think that the dress-up game ends here, cause it doesn't... I probably should have had them battle at least one baddie in the story, but I didn't. And since I've finished writing the story, now I can't put in a scene where they do battle someone because that would affect the rest of the story. Sorry about that.

Anzu Shinzaki - Raven's my favorite character for the girls and Beast Boy's my favorite for the boys- I just can't choose between those two! 

Wave Maker - You're going to have to read the story to find out how she comes back to normal- it's coming up real soon. And on the matter of how Beast Boy came to be so good at acting... well, I figured that since he spends so much time around her (I mean, they live together and all), that he would know how she acts around him and what she says to him on a day-to-day basis. So I figured he would probably be able to act like her pretty well based on how the real Raven acted around him before she got hit in the head.

rock'n'rollbitch – The only hinting of "romance" isn't until the last chapter (8), which I think is more fluffy than romantic, in my opinion... unless you call the one-sided Beast Boy liking Raven throughout the story "chemistry." And if you don't want to read it, then don't read it. That goes for any story out there that might suggest a Beast Boy/Raven relationship. Check out my one-shot The Storm; you're not going to find any Beast Boy/Raven romance in there...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Nor do I own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 6- A "Heated" Argument and Some Brooding

And so, the remaining Titans headed to the gym.

And upon the remaining four Titans' arrival of the gym, an alarm sounded.

Oh, but it was not the trouble alarm.

Well of course there was trouble if there was an alarm sounding throughout the tower, but it was not of the typical villain trouble.

The trouble was that Beast Boy had put the tea kettle back on the still turned on stovetop and somehow set the kitchen alight.

And now a smoke detector had sounded and forced the Titans to skip combat practice so they could instead combat the fire that would take their whole tower if they didn't act fast.

Which, of course they did act fast seeing as how none of them wanted to lose their home. They also did not want a worse situation to arise, such as having the fire become so bad that the fire department would have to show up. That was considered a worse situation to them because the fire department is unable to drive to the island to help. Also, what kind of role models would they be if the city knew about it?

In the end there wasn't that much damage because they acted so quickly. So their kitchen was a little charred. No big deal. That's something they could fix.

And did fix. In fact, they spent a good part of their afternoon and early evening cleaning everything up and making it look good as new. They were just fine and dandy with fixing the kitchen. Now when it comes to fixing lives… that's a little bit harder to do.

Speaking of which, their little identity crisis had been forgotten about when cleaning up the mess, but now it had risen again.

"Raven, I never thought I would say this, but you're just as careless as me."

Beast Boy looked at Raven and sighed.

"I TOLD you I didn't get a good sleep last night," Was all he replied to the fuchsia and black clad girl.

"You weren't kidding us when you said that, Raven. Geeze. Look at you. You've even forgotten your cloak and everything. If I'm not mistaken I think you're wearing one of my spandex outfits. Maybe that's that you were doing in my room last night… stealing one of my outfits," She said, pointing an accusing finger at Beast Boy.

"I didn't steal anything," Beast Boy firmly stated.

"Sure you didn't." Raven replied and stepped toward Beast Boy so she was right in front of him. "From now on, I want you to stay out of my room and stop trying to be me. I don't know what's been with you lately but I want it to stop. You have a room. You have your own hobbies. You have your own clothes. Stop messing with mine."

A barely audible word came out with his heavy breathing. But it was audible enough that everyone in the room heard it.

"Ditto."

Beast Boy turned his back towards the group and left the room.

* * *

Swish.

The door to Raven's room slid open and let Beast Boy in. He stepped inside the room and turned to face the open doorway. He then slid the doors closed.

Swish.

Then he opened them again.

Swish.

Close.

Swish.

Open.

Swish.

Close.

Swish.

Beast Boy mentally cursed the doors for being of the sliding variety instead of the slamming variety.

To say the least, he was pissed. He did what a normal teenager would in those situations where people boss you around.

He had stormed off to his new room and attempted to slam a set of sliding doors a repeated amount of times before finally giving up.

Because normal teenagers tend to, after storming off to their room, slam their doors a repeated amount of times to let said people know that they're pissed.

But Beast Boy was not a normal teenager. And because he was not a normal teenager, he did not live in a house with doors that slammed. Oh no, he lived in a giant T with sliding doors.

Sliding doors that swished when you closed them.

He then hurriedly went about the room in search of any sort of electronic devices he could get his hands on.

"A lamp would be really nice right about now…" He commented as he searched the dark and gloomy room. And then he remembered: He's Beast Boy. The real Beast Boy. Which brought up the incredibly obvious statement…

"DUH! I can turn into animals! I'll use night vision to help me find stuff in here! Hello, why didn't I think of this before?"

A pause, then:

"Maybe because I've been too busy spending my time lately acting like Raven to remember that I'm not Raven."

He then turned into an owl and flew about the room until he found many candles placed all about the room. He turned back into his human form and lit a handful of them, figuring that the girl used these as her light source instead of lamps at night.

After lighting some candles, he proceeded to search about the room, this time for any kind of stereo systems, televisions, video games, computers, or other significantly important electronic equipment that matters most to teenagers such as he and least to teenagers such She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Because if he couldn't slam his doors, he at least wanted to blast some music.

Unfortunately, this was the last place on Earth (or at least in Titans Tower) that had any of said electronic devices. Slade would rise from the dead before one would ever see Raven with any significantly important form of electronics in her room.

Beast Boy sighed. Could this day have gotten any worse? He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to think the day over in the silence when a growl interrupted his thoughts.

Oh yeah, it could get worse, all right.

The only thing that Beast Boy had to eat the entire day was a mug of badly flavored herbal tea.

He fell backward onto the bed, spreading his arms out as he fell. And then he let out a heavy sigh. A sigh so heavy and thick you could cut it with a knife and put it on a cracker.

The thought of food made his stomach growl a second time. He wanted food. He wanted sleep. And most of all, he wanted Raven back to normal. Actually, he wanted food more at the current moment.

But he didn't want to have to go back down there and face She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just so he could satisfy his hunger. He Lived so far, but he didn't want to take any chances and risk his precious booty.

Only one of the three options didn't involve facing Raven, and that one option was sleep. Thinking about what to do about Raven would have to wait until he woke in the morning, because right now, he was going to catch up on some well-deserved beauty sleep.

Beast Boy took off his shoes, belt, and gloves and threw them aside. He then got up, blew out all of the candles, and then felt his way around the room until he found her bed again. Once he found the bed, he slipped under the sheets and looked out the window at the sliver of a crescent moon and at the street lights that were visible from the city. He then glanced around the moonlit room one last time before his sleepy eyes closed and he faded off to sleep.

* * *

Well, I don't know about you, but (as I said before,) I think this is one of the better chapters of this story. Do you think so? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, if you want. All it takes is a simple little review.

And if you like this story, check out my other two stories via the profile...


	7. Playing Dress Up

Disclaimer: The Titans are not owned by me. Now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for... oh wait, it depends on what you've been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 7- Playing Dress-Up

The early morning rays of golden sun glistened through the window and into the room. They lit up the once-darkened room with a bold determination to raise a sleepy teenage boy from the warm, cozy blankets of his friend's bed. The boy wearily awoke from the bright light shining in his face and rubbed an eye with a green hand.

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep," He muttered to the sun, but the sun did not listen to him. The boy, once he opened his dark green eyes, numbly looked about the room as he tried to grasp his surroundings in a new light.

'Surely this isn't Raven's room.' He thought. 'She would never let so much light take over her room.' But on this day it seemed as if he were mistaken.

He sat up, sending a tangle of covers flying towards the bottom, and after a hesitant moment decided to check the time. He had noticed the previous night that one of the few, unsophisticated electronic devices that Raven did have was a clock.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, it happened to be one of those annoying clocks with hands on them.

He sighed. Face clocks. They were all too confusing for him. If he wanted the time he didn't want its teller to beat around the bush, he wanted the teller to get straight to the point.

Which was why he liked digital clocks. You look at them; they say what time it is. Done. You don't waste two minutes trying to figure out the time with a digital clock like you would with a face clock.

"Forget it," He said as he pushed the rest of the bed covers off of him. He walked over barefoot to where he put his stuff on the floor the previous night and bent over to pick it up. He was just about to grab his silver belt when he hesitated and stood back up.

He had just remembered that he was Raven now. No matter how much he tried to avoid it the previous day, he would not be able to escape it today. Today, he would not be able to get away with dressing as himself. At least not after what Raven said to him the previous night in the main room.

And all he could say for himself that night, all he could say to stand up against one of his closest friends, his secret crush with an identity crisis, was "ditto."

"You wanna play dress-up, Raven?" He walked over to his friend's closet until he was standing right in front of it. "Fine. I'll play dress-up with you. But realize that when you're back to normal, you are going to owe me big time."

Beast Boy slid open the door to Raven's closet and smirked at all of its black and blue contents. He smirked at each and every single one of them. And they could not smirk back at him, try all they might, for that he was Raven. And these, oh lovely readers, were his new clothes.

Let's just say that this was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"It's 8:24 AM." Cyborg answered after taking a quick glance at the built-in digital watch in his arm, "Why'd you want to know, Ra- Beast Boy?"

The girl sat on one of the stools by the kitchen area, spinning herself in the chair back and forth. A few strands of badly gelled violet hair fell into her face. She stopped spinning with a fuchsia shoe and took the moment to push the stray strands back and out of her way with a silver gloved hand.

"I was wondering cause Raven's usually awake and in here by now. Do you think she's mad at me or something? I think I was a little too harsh on her last night," The girl replied as she resumed spinning on her stool.

Starfire, who was sitting in one of the neighboring stools, looked at her friend.

"Oh, I am sure that our friend Raven will be fine. After all, Raven did say that she was lacking the sufficient amount of sleep needed to be able to concentrate properly."

Blink.

"You sure about that, Star? Cause I have a feeling that she's hiding from me."

"Like Starfire said, she's probably just catching up on some sleep. Don't worry about it," Robin stated as he prepared breakfast in the kitchen.

Cyborg stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to the window.

"I'd be surprised if Raven was able to sleep with all of that light outside. There's so much sun out today that even the darkest corner of that room would be lit."

"Yeah, but don't forget, this is Raven we're talking about here, Cyborg. Her room's probably still dark no matter how much light you put in it," The violet-haired girl remarked.

"And you would know since you've been in there before," Cyborg smirked, not moving his eyes from the view of the city, having once again forgotten the identity crisis for a slight moment.

"What? Me? Sneak around in Raven's room?" The girl grinned. "No…"

"You BETTER not be sneaking around my room."

The four Titans turned their attention to the doorway. A figure stood in front of the doorway with green hands on his hips as the doors to the main room swished behind him.

He wore the entire ensemble: the blue cloak, the black leotard (even stuffed it to make it fit better around the top), the belt, the shoes…everything. His ears showed through the cloak's hood (like in Episode 257-494) and the cloak dragged on the ground due to the fact that he was shorter than the original Raven, but he didn't care.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all gave a long, hard stare at their friend.

There was something definitely wrong about this picture. Something definitely wrong indeed. Such as the green of his skin clashing with the black and blue of the rest of the outfit. Though the boys were more concerned with trying to figure out how Beast Boy got his boxers to not stick out from underneath the leotard…

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry about last night," The violet-haired girl apologized.

"Whatever."

"Won't you please forgive me? Pleeeease?" Pleaded 'Beast Boy.'

"If it makes you shut up, then fine, I forgive you," Replied 'Raven.'

"Please. Stop of the arguing. Friends do not act like that," Starfire stated.

"We're done bickering now, but thanks for your concern, Star," The violet-haired girl said and turned her attention away from 'Raven' and towards the kitchen.

"Um… dude, Robin, are you trying to burn breakfast?" She asked the leader.

He quickly snapped back to reality and realized that indeed, breakfast was burning. He focused his attention to cooking the food instead of where it was before, which was on Beast Boy in Raven's outfit.

In the next half hour they ate their breakfast and decided to have double combat practice beginning at 9 AM to make up for what they missed the previous day.

So they ended up going to the gym. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg anticipated the moment when a certain someone would not be able to use their powers...

* * *

I hope you aren't scarred by the mental image of Beast Boy wearing Raven's outfit... your views on this chapter and the story so far are greatly appreciated if you wish to share them with me in a quick little review. You don't have to review, but it would be nice if you did.

Oh, and crazybritoutforevangelooks, in case you don't recall, I said back in Chapter 1 how I finished writing this story before the new episodes in January came out, so therefore I didn't know that Slade was going to come back from the dead when I wrote the whole "Slade coming back from the dead" lines in Chapters 6 and 8 (which isn't posted yet, I know... but maybe I'll post it within the next week, (like, oh, I dunno, on my birthday) so the story's completely posted before the new episodes come out in America...:-D yay for new episodes!).


	8. The Return

Alas... the eighth and final chapter is here! I'm keeping my promise and updating on my birthday before the new episodes start tomorrow night, just as I said I would. So now my profile is more outdated than it was before, and I can't figure out how to make the edit thing work so I can put in current information... anyways, so I hope you like the way the story turns out and all... I hope this brings at least one smile and/or laugh on your face.

Claiming of the dis: The story is mine. The idea for it is mine. The characters are not mine. Now... on to... the end...

* * *

Chapter 8- The Return

And by now, you, oh lovely reader of this story, are probably wondering why the non-real Beast Boy has not tried (and failed) to use 'his' powers yet.

The reason is because 'Beast Boy' did not try to use the shapeshifting powers that 'he' supposedly had until the fine moment of 9:12 AM of the following day.

"Dude, you guys! Something's wrong with my powers!" A cry rang out as the Titans stopped whatever little training they were doing and went over to the maiden in distress. They had waited for this moment for the past twelve minutes, having expected that it would have come eleven minutes before and therefore weren't doing much in the way of training because they knew that it would only end up being interrupted.

"What do you mean, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, pretending he didn't know anything and hoping that this predicament would bring everyone one step closer to bringing back the real Raven.

"I was trying to morph and stuff and I just can't anymore! Help!" The purple-haired teen exclaimed.

The real Beast Boy walked over to Raven, cloak dragging on the ground behind him. He stopped when he was right next to her. A moment later the cloak stopped moving. He waited for the silence. Once it came, he whispered in her ear.

"Here's an idea for you. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Say it. Say it now."

"What? Why do I need to say your words?"

Beast Boy, to say the least, was really getting tired of Raven acting like him. He was tired of the way she tried to act like him. Tired of all of her misconceptions of him. Tired of the rudeness she showed toward him. And basically, he was just plain tired in general. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before she got hit on the head. It was almost two days since she woke up from the battle and he had quickly lost what little patience he had. He didn't care if he was acting out-of-character of Raven because he wasn't actually Raven. He was Beast Boy, and he wanted her to know it.

"Just say them. Now. Or I will remove the hood of my cloak and unleash a world of chaos upon you so evil that you will pee your leotard to the extent that it would never be clean ever, ever again."

Gulp. Blink. Sweatdrop. Gulp. Tremble. Quiver. Blink. Repeat sequence three times, one for each of the other Titans. I say this for that the glare on Beast Boy's face was so horrifying and so menacing that it made Slade rise from the dead.

The punching bag towards the distant side of the room began to glow black and white. Oh, did it glow black and white all right. The five Titans stared at it while it hung there and stayed black and white for a fine 2.7349 minutes.

And only 2.7349 minutes, for that when it became 2.7350 minutes, the said punching bag externally combusted, sending semi-large chunks of heavy padding about the room like the grand finale of the Fourth of July fireworks.

Followed by silence, of course.

"It wasn't me," The real Beast Boy confirmed, turning to look at the real Raven.

She looked back at him. There was something different about the expression on her face compared to the one a few minutes before. A look into her eyes showed Beast Boy a state of confusion and fear held within.

"B…Beast Boy…? What happened?" Her voice quavered for a moment as she stared at the green boy.

His eyes widened for a moment before he forced himself into a grin.

"Raven… you're back!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean… back? And why are you wearing my clothes?"

The other Titans looked at each other, relieved. Their friend was back to her normal self.

"It's a long story…" He went and embraced her in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back!" He then quickly backed away and blushed.

"Um…" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "WHY did you stuff yourself?"

"To make a long story short, you got hit in the head and thought you were me and took over my room and my clothes and thought I was you and kicked me out of my room and told me to stop dressing like you so I was forced to dress like you and then you came back," He answered rapidly.

"Slow down. Please."

He told her again slowly. Once he was finished she looked down and saw that she was very much indeed wearing Beast Boy's outfit.

"That is really, REALLY, creepy. Um, can I please get out of this? Now?" She looked at the rest of the Titans.

"Sure. Go on right ahead." Robin stated, "It's good to have you back, Raven."

Beast Boy watched as she left the room and then turned to the others.

"Mind if I go too? I don't want her to kill me for wearing this any longer than I had to. Plus, I want to talk to her about this."

"PLEASE go. You're giving us disturbing thoughts and scarring mental images." Robin replied.

"Yeah dude, no guy should be showing that much skin down there," Cyborg added.

Beast Boy nodded and then headed out the gym doors.

* * *

Swish.

Raven's doors slid open. She walked into the room and closed them behind her. The room seemed to be unnaturally brighter than normal that day. She wondered if it was perhaps because she hadn't been in the room the past two days.

She immediately spotted the tangled mountain of sheets upon her bed. She walked over to the bed and then noticed his clothes, belt, gloves, and shoes on the floor. And after that, she noticed her Poe book on the dresser open to somewhere in the middle of "The Fall of the House of Usher."

"He was in my room. He was in my bed. He was in my books. He was in my clothes." She bitterly remarked as she went about the room.

"He was in my life."

Raven looked at her bed. The covers were a mess. She wondered how they could get so tangled in only two nights, and while thinking about it, she went and straightened them out using her powers. It was bad enough that she had dressed like Beast Boy and attempted to act like Beast Boy. The last thing she wanted was to smell like Beast Boy.

After fixing her sheets, Raven walked over to her closet, opened it, and took out one of her outfits. She then went back to the bed and laid them down on it. She sat down and began to take off his shoes. She set them aside on the floor. She took off the gloves and then the belt and set them next to her on the bed. Getting out of the incredibly small and incredibly tight spandex outfit she had somehow managed to get herself into was going to be the hard part.

After several minutes of attempting to take it off without damaging it, she heard a small ripping sound from behind her. She felt a tear forming in the back and knew that she would have to owe him a new outfit. After taking the rest off she realized that she was wearing a pair of fuchsia and green boxers. Raven blushed brightly as an innocent object succumbed to her almighty powers. She looked over and saw that one of her larger candles had melted into a big gob of wax and no longer resembled a candle.

While she finished changing back into her traditional outfit, her mind constantly wandered back to the question of whether he was wearing her undergarments as well. She shuddered at the thought. If that was the case, then they both owed each other clothes, for Raven surely did not want her underwear back after Beast Boy had been in it.

Raven sat down on her bed after putting on her cloak and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad to be back to normal and back in her outfit. She hoped that her rudeness towards him within the past two days would not harm whatever friendship they had. It wasn't that close of a friendship, for that it mainly consisted of him trying to get her to open up and show some emotions now and then and her constantly making fun of him for whatever silly things he happened to do in her presence. Still, no matter how distant of a friendship, he was one of the few friends she had, and she didn't want things to get worse.

Her mind wandered to something Cyborg had said the previous day about Beast Boy liking her. She wasn't sure what to think of this, but at the same time she felt a little relieved by it. Raven figured that whether he liked her or not, Beast Boy would understand that she wasn't all there when she acted so rudely toward him. She looked down at the clothes on the floor and blushed. She had started to think that maybe she did indeed like him when a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She requested as she got up and went about the room, trying to straighten it up to the way it was two days before.

"It's me. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you," Beast Boy's voice replied from the other side of her door.

"Sure. Seeing as how you've been in here before…"

The door opened and he walked in. He was still wearing her clothes, so she figured that he hadn't made a visit to his room yet.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice the past two days. A certain someone had banished me from my quarters and sent me here," He stated. The door swished behind him as he made his way toward the girl.

Raven, after prying the hard chunk of melted candle off of her dresser, picked it up and held it in her now gloveless hands.

"Having problems with your powers, Raven? Cause I know that candle wasn't like that last night…" He asked, eyeing the candle.

"No… no problems here..." She said a little uneasily. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She set the hardened gob back down on the dresser and walked over to the pile of his clothes on the floor.

"Um… here are your clothes. I kind of owe you a new outfit and a pair of boxers... I kind of ripped your outfit... it was a bit tight on me." She told him while picking up the items of damaged clothing and showing them to him.

"And what about the boxers? What's wrong with them?"

"Well... um... I wore them..."

He blushed so brightly he turned brown. She had worn his boxers. She really had thought she was he, all the way down to his boxers.

"They're… um… stretched out… yeah…" She finished uneasily, blushing.

Beast Boy looked up at her from his spot on the bed. He could tell there was something troubling her about this whole thing. He didn't know if it was something in specific or the whole thing, but whatever it was, it had seemed as if Timid was doing the talking.

"Oh… ok… well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't wear your undies…" He figured she was embarrassed with wearing his boxers and knew that if he had dared wear her briefs that she would have ground him to a pulp. She looked at him while setting the clothes down on the floor and smirked.

"But I know you're wearing one of my bras." She retorted. He blushed again. He couldn't resist when he found them earlier that morning, so he spent at least ten minutes putting it on and stuffing it, all while being a lovely shade of brown in the face at the same time.

"I couldn't resist. Plus, you probably would have yelled at me for being flat if I didn't…" He replied. She frowned and walked over to the bed. He watched her as she sat down next to him. She didn't look at him at all but instead hung her head down and played with the clumps of gelled violet hair that fell forward.

"Beast Boy… was I really that bad when I was you? Did I really act so mean to you that I forced you out of my room and had an attitude with you?"

He nodded solemnly. She caught his nod out of the corner of her eye while continuing to play with her hair.

"You really don't remember anything that happened?" He asked.

"There's a few things I remember, but most of it I don't remember," Raven replied. "And about the attitude I had… I'm sorry about being so rude to you. Truthfully… you're not nearly as rude to me as I was to you these past two days."

"Yeah. Well don't worry about it too much. I guess you could say you weren't all well in the head then..." He smiled. Her facial expression did not change from his comment. It was still somber and melancholy.

"There's something that I remember… it's been on my mind since not long before you came in here… I want to know if what Cyborg said yesterday was true… he was telling me something about not letting Raven know that I 'had something for her'… so, does this mean that you... like me? Or was Cyborg just being stupid?"

He, having been Raven at the time, hadn't heard the actual conversation between her and Cyborg, but still knew the truth. He also remembered the conversation he had with the other Titans where Cyborg told him that he told Raven the truth. A little afraid of how she was going to react, he answered nervously.

"For a while now… yes I have… liked you…" He stammered. She turned to look at him and blushed. He saw the blush clearly on her face for that her hood was not on. Another candle melted and she looked to see which of her collection was the victim.

Raven sighed. It was not sad or happy. It was somewhere in-between. And then, she looked back at him with a glance on her face as if he were a little queer.

"If you weren't dressed like me I might have gone so far as to hug you… but you're just plain creepy right now." She told him.

Beast Boy looked down. He had forgotten about her outfit. He then grinned a grin so goofy and ridiculous that it killed off Slade again. Because if Beast Boy is going to spend more time with Raven, then maybe, someday, she will have an electronic device in her room.

"Really, now? A hug? Well you already gave me a hug some time ago, so I owe you one," He stated before embracing her in a tight squeezy hug.

"I'm being hugged by a cross-dressing, shapeshifting teenage boy with green skin, pointy ears, and an obsession with television, video games, and tofu…"

He let go of her and smiled. Judging by the tone of her voice, she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"…And I don't mind."

Well… almost back to normal.

* * *

So, what'd you think of the story? Tell me in a review, rate it on a scale of 1 to 10 if you want as well, and tell me any opinions you have on it now that it's all said and done. I'd like to hear how you thought about the story now that you've read all of it. It wasn't too bad, now, was it?

Until I post something else (who knows how soon that will be), ta ta for now!


End file.
